Movie Stars and Suicide
by rockstarjoker
Summary: After a Math teacher is killed in her classroom, Detective goren's only clues to the murderer are the dead woman's diaries
1. part one

Introduction: This is my first shot at this, and, like it said in my bio ( I don't know if you all read it) I am just a crack head.   
  
  
Part 1.  
Police tape covered Susan Ervine's classroom. The occassional student looked in the windows on the closed door, probably wondering why their math class was cancelled. A few had gathered by the door, curiously spying on the crime scene unit. Damn, I hated looky-loos.  
I had told the Dean of Eastwood Academy to close off the entire wing, after he had refused to close the school for the day. I could have goten a court order to close the school down for the entire eek, but decided the time taken to file that would be better spent on the actual investigation. The least the almighty Dr. Masteson could hav done was gotten a few of those slimy security gaurds to make sure no adolescent pranks were going to jeopardize my case.  
It wasn't just Jeopardizing my case that I was worried about, and I had to admit it, nomatter how much I didn't want to. The thing I was worried about was the corpse still lying on the floor. I had grown accustomed to the look of a bleeding human carcass. The life sucked out of it and spreading out on the floor around what used to be a beauty. I was used to the gray matter that was seeping from Susan Ervine's skull. The Brain that had once held the key to her thoughtsm her work, he passions. But I had volunteered for this constant blood bath. There was no reason for kids to see this mess. NO reason for them to come face to face with their own motality just because their teacher's had been carried out.  
She hadn't been that bad looking while alive. Some where around 5'7" with long, strawberry blonde hair that's end's curled around what used to be her face, giving it both a cherubic and demonic appearance at the same time. Her eyes had been bright blue. Bt I couldn' tell by looking at her. The gunshot had somehow exploded in her face. An explination from The CSU would be inconclusive, I would have to wait for the coroner. I knelt down, ignoring the camera and it's constant sounds.   
"It's a suicide." My partner walked up behind me, holding a piece of paper. Why she was so sure it was a suicide had to be in her hands.  
"What is it?" I gestured towards the paper Alex was holding.   
"Suicide note." she looked down on it, her eyes moving across the page as she read. "'I tried to be a good girl. I tried to help them all. I'm sory everybody, but even the best of us fall.'" I waited for a smart remark. Alex always knew what to say at a time like this. And she made jokes anyway. Not this time. I held out my hadn, asking for the note. I looked at it. Large, flowing letters filled the page. I was no expert on handwriting psychology, but I know enough about it to tell that it wasn't a depressive script.  
"This isn't her writing." I told Eames.  
"What do you mean? It was found on her desk."  
I moved towards her desk, looking at the stacks of algebra papers on either side of an ink blotter.   
"Is there anything else she wrote around?" Icould tell the stacks were here students, so I walked around the desk and opened a drawer. Eames followed me. Where the top of her desk looked orderly and neat, the drawers were a train wreck. I managed to find a wadded up piece of paper with a name scribbled on it. Small, neat, frigid letters. This was a suicide script. I told Eames.  
"Well, if that's the right handwritng, why didn't she write the note? assisted suicide?" she asked.  
"It's not that easy. I walked over to the middle of the classroom, where two men with coroner's office badges were beginning to pick up Susan's body.   
"Move." I told them. "And don't touch that gun." I elevated my voice, "No one touch that gun. Don't even breathe near it." I motioned for Alex to come over. She did. I stood on one side of the body and had her watch me. "I'm killing myself. In the middle of my classroom. I take the gun, put it in my mouth, and shoot it. I'm dead by the time I hit the ground. Blood and residue everywhere. My brain would have splattered." She was starting to understand.  
"Parts of it would have been left on the desk behind you." she added. I turned and looked on the front desk. No wonder kids dreaded being moved to the front of the class. You couldn't goof off ith friends, couldn't eat or sleep in class, and there was the ever looming posibility of excess brain splatter.  
"Except, I'd be falling." I leaned over, closer to the desk. "so, there'd be some on the legs, too." I bent over, looking at the desk's aluminum legs. Alex looked to me for an answer. "No brains." I told her.  
"So, we've got a murderer?"   
"A perfectionist, inteligent, the handwriting, most likely an attention seeker. But, they didn't do this for glory. It was to hide something." Alex laughed. "What? I'm wrong?" It goes without saying that that assumption was one not usually made.  
"Not at all. But You have to tell the captain."  
End Part one  
Your criticism is greatly appreciated! 


	2. Movie Stas and Suicide:Part two

Introduction  
Thanks to Super trooper and Ylanissima for the reviews. Hope you guys like this next chapter!  
PS Super trooper: my english teacher did the samething to me. It's kind of a bug when you just want to read a story, but it helps when you want to rite something, right?  
Part 2  
After a hard day of work, there's nothing quite like a nice... night of hard work. It was 2:30 in the morning, and I couldn't get to sleep. I try not to get my private and profesional lives to intemingled, but, insomnia i just one of those un-advertised perks of my job. If it hadn't been this case, it would have been an unsolved case from a different area. Or impending legal action on another case. If it hadn't been work, it would have been an unsatiable craving for the verdict of a supreme court case back in 1908. If it wasn't that, I would have found somthing else to wory about, or even sat down on the couch to watch old Jay Leno reruns. Tonight, the T.V. was only there to give me background noise. It was beter than blaring Bethoven at 3 in the morning. When my neigbor, who could barely hear when you asked her not to steal your newspaper, would "have the cops down in a jiffy" if you didn't stop disturbin her beauty sleep.   
I was looking through the notes I'd taken over the last day, but couldn't help stopping to imagine Mrs. Daniel's surprise if she'd ever really call the cops, and have them turnout to be young leutenants I'd worked with. It was such a tempting fantasy, I almost turned on the CD player jsut to incite that old lady.   
"Tempting Fantasy?" I asked my self. THAT was my fantasy? I needed to get out more often. I'd put it on my list. Right under "Solve this crime." I sighed. Afte this case, there'd be another one. And another. Let's face it, I wouldn't be looking at any vacation time in ther near future, OR the far future. I put my notes down on the coffee table; the desk was too filled.  
I had meant to clean it months ago, after I had broken a big case. Most of the papers on my desk were probably Xeroxed copies of notes and cas files that I had meant to throw away. I guess "cleaning" would have to go on my list, too. Right after "solve crime" and "get a social life." I was tempted to call Alex and.... ask about her notes. But, it as Friday, and she, being reltively normal, most likely had a date or friends- or even actual sleep- to keep her busy.  
I was about to give in and go to bed when I heard Jay Leno introducing his next geust. Or who had been his next guest, three or four months ago.  
"Out next gues is ah very nice, very attracive young lady. She has a new movie coming out, KING OF THE RAIN. Please, help me welcome Melinda Parks." I couldn't help wanting to clap myself, as the young actress swiveled her way across the stage. I'm no obssessed fan, but I couldn't help but find the girl- she was 27, wait.. 28, but only looked 19- attractive. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs and a decent bosom. Melinda parks had, only a few years before, been called one of People's 50 most beautiful. And I can't say that I'd disagree.  
I sat back and listened to the California beauty talk about absolutely nothing. I was figuring that I could always sleep the day away, tomorrow. Figuring one thing, but knowing the opposite to be true.  
END PART 2 


	3. Movie Stars and Suicide part 3 and 4

Introduction  
Pretty straight forward. The next installment. I hope it enthralls you!  
  
Part 3   
"Goren?" God Damn it, Eames, it was to early. I knew I should have gone to bed last night.  
"Goren? Are you there?"  
"I'm here, I'm here." I snapped a little to harshly for her taste.  
" Geeze. Sounds like a long night."  
"Not hardly. What do we have?"  
"Nothing. I was just calling to hear the sound of your voice." She said, sarcastically.  
"Leave the flattery for the beauracracy. Just tell me why I'm up this early."  
"It's 10 in the morning, Bobby." Yeah, well, I never was a morning person.  
" That's got nothing to do with it."  
"We've got a student here. Susan's teaching assistant."  
I immediately pepped up. Or sat up, at least.  
"Why didn't we talk to her yesterday?"  
"She took a 'mental health' day. Her words, not mine."  
I couldn't help laughing at that.   
"A mental health day? She ditched class."  
" What's it matter? She's here, now, and ready to talk." There was an edge in Eames' voice. I got the hint.  
"All right, all right. I'm coming."  
End Part 3  
Part 4  
Katie Nymer was a smart, good-looking senior at Eastwood. Not to mention she was the closest thing to a friend that Susan Ervine had, so far as I knew.  
"I usually T.A. for her after lunch for two periods. Just for credits. I didn't think she'd mind, so I went out for a long lunch with some friends. I never thought something like this would ever happen to her. She was so nice.  
Eames leaned over and, in that calm, soothing voice of hers, asked, "How long did you know Ms. Ervine for, Katie?"  
"She was my teacher last year. And then, the beginning of this year. So around two years. She was so great. Why would anyone do his to her?"  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was a tough blow for a teen-ager. It was a tough blow for anyone. I watched as the girl wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Detectives."  
"It's alright." I was trying to be compforting. Knowing that compfort had never been my forte. Eames took over, soothing the aching teen. She casually and kindly asked Katie, "Did Ms. Ervine have any friends or family? Any one she was particularly fond of?" I could almost hear Eames thinking, 'Some one who would have known the severity of her depression?'  
"All she ever said about her family was that they were all in California." she paused, reflecting. "She had a boyfriend though." Katie added, her words filled with the hope that she could at least help a little.  
I straightened up at the sound of this news. I couldn't help noticing the curves of figure as she did the same. I don't mix business and pleasure; but I can't say that the thought has never crossed my mind.  
"Do you know his name?" She asked, eagerly.  
"Know him? He's my third period teacher. Darrell Jones."   
End Part 4 


	4. part 5

Part 5  
Darrell Jones was sitting at his desk in the science lab. We knocked and he looked to the open doorway where Eames and I were standing.  
"Lemme guess, you're the detectives for Sue's case?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Eames asked.  
Having nothing to say, he looked down at some papers.   
"Come on in, detectives. I had a feeling you'd be in to see me sooner or later." He said, not even bothering to look up from his work. We walked up to his desk, and I couldn't help thinking of my days in high school science. Getting called up to front of the class for doing God-knows-what.   
"Supposedly, you and Ms. Ervine were involved." Eames started.  
"You could say that." He looked up at her, and smiled. It was obvious what Susan had seen in him was partially (if not wholly) sexual. He was a handsome man of 30, with blond hair and blue eyes. They must have looked like the all American couple, walking down the halls of Eastwood Academy arm in arm. He looked down at his papers again. Almost as if he was embarrassed to talk about her at all.  
"Why didn't you come to talk to us on Friday?"  
"I didn't want to make a scene. Most of the students didn't know that we were going out."  
Eames looked at me. "Mr. Jones, a student here told us about the two of you?"  
He looked up, again. "It had to have been Katie Nymer. She's the only one who knows. - Susan is-was- a really private person."  
Eames looked at me. "The don't-mix-business-with-pleasure kind of private?" She asked him. I payed no attantion to whatever she was insinuating.  
"You'd think that would be a funny rule for her to have, seeing as we started going out about the time she moved to the city. But that's how she was. She wouldn't even let me come have lunch with her most of the time. Strictly after hours relationship. But why bother when you had a good thing going, right?"  
"Of course. Did she ever tell you if she had family?"  
"She never told me, but her sister lives out here. Ellen Ervine. She's in med school at NYU."  
"How'd you find out?" I couldn't resist asking.   
"She came by one night when I was over at Susan's. All pissed off about something. One of Susan's friends had said somehing. Mellissa or Miranda or something. Ellen told Susan that the friend had said something, susan went all pale, and then gave Ellen cab fare. If I hadn't asked about it, Sue wouldn't have even told me who Ellen was."  
"When did this happen?" Eames asked.  
"Probably about three months ago."   
End part 5 


	5. part6

Part 6  
Ellen Ervine was reluctant to talk to us, but we caught her after a class let out, and she had no choice but to talk.  
"Wow, you guys don't let up, do you?" she said.   
"Ms. Ervine, you do realize that your sister has been murdered, don't you?" Eames asked.  
"If that's what you're calling it, fine."  
"Why didn't you come identify her body?"  
"I had mid-terms." The inflection in her words made it seem she was sincere.   
"Your grades were more important to you than your sister?" I had o ask, perhaps ltting out a little more personal tone than I should have.  
Ellen looked at her watch and started walking. We followed her.  
"Susan's dead. I, on the other hand, am still very much alive. It was either waste my time at the police station, identifying Susan, who I can no longer do anything for, Or study my ass off for my mid-terms."  
Grades before family. How nice.  
"Don't think of me as so terrible. It may not work for you, but Susan would have done the same to me."  
I looked at Eames, skeptically. She took over questioning.  
"Susan's boyfriend told us that you and her had a little argument a few months ago."  
"She had a boyfriend? News to me."  
"What was the argument about?"  
"Why? You think I killed her over some family quarrell?"  
"We're not sure who killed her."  
"Are you sure she didn't do it herself?"  
I looked at Eames, trying not to show my uneasiness with Ellen's comment.  
"Would she be likely to kill herself?" She asked.  
"I don't know. If she decided it wasn't worth it, again, she'd probably try it. Shit, class starts in 3 minutes."  
"What do you mean 'again'?" I asked.  
"Listen, Susan was my sister, that doens't mean I knew everything about her. We haven't even seen each other for three months, and we live in the same city!"  
"Who would know Susan, then?"  
Ellen thought for a moment.  
"Her best friend from high school. Melinda Parks."  
"Try being serious." I couldn't help but be a little annoyed.  
"I was serious, hot shot." She got out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. "Ask her your self."   
End Part 6 


End file.
